stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Gang Beasts:Stages
Stages This is a list of all the playable stages in Gang Beasts. '''Gondola Gondola is a stage with two window cleaner's gondolas which is connected by a wooden plank and suspended in front of a tall building. Each gondola is supported by a cable on each corner (4 cables per gondola). Players can grab onto and climb the gondolas cables and with enough effort, they can break the cables causing that gondola to fall away if enough cables are snapped. ' '''Grind' Grind is a stage with a metal walkway shaped like an 8. Surrounding the walkway are large grinders that players must throw their opponents into. These grinders will drag a person in if they are caught, meaning if that person is also holding onto another person, they too will get dragged into the grinder along with them and the grinder will kill anyone who doesn't manage to escape from it in time. There are guard rails all around the outside of the walkway, however, there are a few parts on the inside that do not have guard rails around them letting players push their opponents into the centre grinders. Incinerator Incinerators is a stage which has a multi-levelled arena with a conveyor belt that leads into a large furnace in the middle of the room. Short guard rails almost all around the furnace prevent players from simply walking onto the conveyor belt and into the furnace. In the room are variety of random objects such as small random shapes on shelves and larger boxes that will occasionally come out of the right side onto the conveyor belt, all of which players may use to their advantage. There is also a small room that can be accessed via the rooms door or glass windows. Fans (replaced Vents ) ' Fans ''(replaced Vents) is a stage which has many holes that have large fans. In the middle is a breakable bridge suspended over the largest fan. Sometimes the fan in the middle of the stage will switch between vacuuming players in to creating a lift, pushing players upwards, but this upwards draft only lasts for a bit, so get to some ground quick! '''Trucks Trucks is a stage which has players on top of two trucks that are driving down an endless motorway. Players spawn on top of either truck and they must push their opponents off while trying to stand their own ground as the trucks move back and forth. Every so often, the trucks will pass by various Motorway signs. Players must either jump over the sign or duck under the signs to avoid getting knocked off. Containers Containers is a stage set on two rotating shipping containers suspended high in the air. They are both suspended by four wires each (one wire on each corner) and with enough effort, players can break the cables causing that container to fall away if enough cables are snapped or change the angle of the boxes if 1-3 cables are broken. Destroying all four will make the container drop. It is possible to get inside the box to make it even more frustrating for an opponent to get to you. Wheel Wheel is a stage on an active Ferris Wheel. Players spawn in separate gondolas of the wheel that is set on a pier. The gondolas have no windows or doors and will tilt left and right depending on the weight distribution of the players. The pier itself has many unmarked loose wooden boards scattered about, sending those who walk on them too long straight into the water. Chutes Tower Billboards Buoy Blimp Girders Subway Ring Trivia/Tropes * Chutes ''is now played in every episode (In the new update). * "Bucking Broncos" was a game made for ''Trucks. * Gondola was used as a banner for Stumpt's channel. * Each of the members of Stumpt, save for Rik, has a different wrestler name when they play in Ring: Ash is "The Honey Pot", Price is "Dwayne the Rock Dino", and Jas is "El Poyo Loco". (Spanish for "The Crazy Chicken"). Category:Gang Beasts